A Band of Brotherhoodies
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: Battle of the Bayville Bands. First place: 1000. What is the Brotherhood willing to do to get this prize? Anything it takes, getting a job.
1. Wow, that's a GREAT idea

A Band of Brotherhoodies.  
  
Disclamier: And when you're a professional pirate...  
  
~  
  
"LANCE!" The angry voice of Wanda Maximoff thundered up the stairs. "You're not Kurt Cobain, so stop trying to be him!   
  
TURN OFF THAT AMP!"  
  
"Well, excuse me, Miss PMS, but I need to practice!" Lance yelled back.   
  
"For what? American Idol?"  
  
"NO! God, Wanda, I'm trying to practice for Kitty," Lance explained calmly, stopping his playing and turning off the amp and walking to the top of the stairs. "They say music is the way to a girls heart," He said timidly.  
  
"Oh, is that so? Well, someone was lying." She said, turning on her heel and making her way back towards the kitchen to finish her cereal.  
  
"What's eating you?" John asked, looking up from his tomatoe soup.  
  
"What are you eating?" She retorted, looking at the soup.  
  
"Tomatoe soup," He replied.  
  
"I can see that, but why?"  
  
"Well, ever since Freddie up an' left, I decided, I can eat whatever I wanted for breakfast," John grinned proudly.  
  
"What's the difference?" Pietro asked, reading the newspaper.  
  
"Good point," John said, beginning to slurp his soup.  
  
"Will you stop that god forsaken noise?" Wanda asked, pouring her fruit loops. As a response, John only slirpped louder.  
  
"Here you go," Pietro said as Lance walked into the kitchen. Lance took the comic section from him without dificulty and proceeded to read it. For once, there was silence in the Brotherhood kitchen, sans John's slirping.   
  
"Holy freaking moo machine!" Lance shouted, jumping up.   
  
"What is it, yo?" Todd asked, walking lazily into the kitchen.   
  
"This!" Lance held the paper infront of Todd's nose.  
  
"Lance, I can't see it when it's right in front of my nose," Todd felt the need to point out.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He held it back a bit so Todd could read it.  
  
"Holy freaking moo machine is right," Todd said.   
  
"So, what do you think?"  
  
"I think it's a fool proof plan, that's what I think." Wanda and Pietro and John looked at each other. This sounded bad already. John took the first step.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"'Battle of the Bayville Bands, first prize, $1,000,'" Lance read.   
  
"Um, that's great, do we have the money to buy tickets to go see it?" Pietro wondered aloud.  
  
"Not WATCH, you numbskull, DO! We're going to be in it!" Lance slammed the ad on the table.   
  
"He's insane," Wanda said simply, staring at the ad in disbelief.   
  
"Completley," agreed Pietro.  
  
"Well, I, for one," John said, standing up. "Think it's a brilliant idea! I can play back up guitar."  
  
"I'll do keyboard," Todd said, catching on.  
  
"I'll do lead vocals and lead guitar," Lance smiled. "That just leaves drums and bass," All three of the boys' eyes rested on Pietro and Wanda.  
  
"I'll play drums!" Pietro jumped up excitedly.   
  
"Oh, joy. Bass." Wanda slumped down. She had no clue what in the hell she was getting herself into.  
  
"Wait, one question," John said. "How are we going to pay for the insturments?"   
  
"Oh, wow, Lance, you're a frikin' genious," Pietro said sarcastically.  
  
"I wasn't thinking! Okay! I mean, I have a guitar," Lance said, "That's one problem solved. I think our favorite ex-Brothood chick may have a bass."  
  
"Tabitha?" Todd asked.  
  
"No! Rogue!" Lance said. "Pietro?"  
  
"All ready gone!" With a whush of wind, Pietro was gone. And he was back. "Hm... Black, nice taste," he commented, looking at the bass. He then handed it to Wanda. She looked at it suspiciously.  
  
"Do you know how to play?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"I-er- yeah, sure I do," She liked taking the guitar.   
  
"Play an E then," Lance challenged, Wanda fumbled with the chords and frets untill she finally found what she thought was the E chord.  
  
"Wanda," Lance said gently. "That's the G chord."  
  
"Oh, I knew that," She said sheepishly. "Let me try again," She called up her powers, and placed her fingers on some random strings and played. E chord.   
  
"Strange," Lance placed his fingers on his chin. "You're fingering an A chord, but the sound is a E chord... Wanda..." The four brothood boys glared at Wanda.  
  
"Okay! I used my powers, but only to prove to you how STUPID this is! We're never going to win! We'll just run ourselves farther into the ground even trying! It's great that Father now pays for electricity and water and cable, but-" Pietr held up a hand for Wanda to stop.  
  
"Wanda, we steal cable."  
  
"Well, he pays for the electricity and water, but WE have to pay for groceries and evertything else! If we buy more of these, things," She gestured to guitars. "We're going to have apsolutley NO MONEY!" The boys looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Wanda, we're sorry," Todd begain.  
  
"Yeah, but we have something to ask you," John picked up.  
  
"How about you give us a leg up in the competition?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Just a little wave of the fingers and we're all set," Lance concluded.  
  
"No! No way! I mean, I want the money as much as the next guy but I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of MAKING me get the money for you. You want to enter the contest? Go get a job! I'm going to get dressed," With that, Wanda turned on her hell and left the room. The boys exchanged looks. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Oh, Wanda!" They yelled, racing up the stairs to her room and waiting patiently for her to barge out of her room quite pissed.  
  
"WHAT?" She yelled through the door.  
  
"A Mrs. Burke is on the phone, she needs a babysitter for Saturday night." 


	2. Wanda's adventures in Babysitting

A Band of Brotherhoodies  
  
Disclamier: Madness does not preclude insanity  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Flamable- You'll find out what I mean. Maybe I'll have the X-men join... mehbeh not. Lots of twists and turns. The idea randomly came to me when listening to Outta Control, by Hoobostank. I saw Lance singing it, and it all worked from there.  
  
Rogue77- Because I don't like Freddy, and I'll possibly add some other reason into the mix. (And there wasn't enough room for him in this band.)  
  
~  
  
"A Mrs. Burke called, she needs a babysitter for Saturday night," Lance yelled through the door. This got the reaction they wanted.  
  
"WHAT!?" Wanda barged out of the room in a towel wielding a hairbrush. "YOU SAID THAT I WOULD BABYSIT?" She yelled, brandishing her brush at Lance.  
  
"Well, we had to," Todd explained. "She said that her kids are mutants, and liked how responsible we seemed and wanted one of us to baby-sit."  
  
"Responsible, yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy."  
  
"Oh, Wanda?" Pyro asked sweetly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I have a dollar? I lost my tooth last night."  
  
"Good for you, but no. And John."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My face is up here," she pointed up to her eyes.  
  
"Oh, er... sorry." John said blushing scarlet.  
  
"Well, Wanda, as they say in show business, break a leg," Pietro said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I will, yours." Wanda replied grinning evilly.  
  
~  
  
So, around 6:30 Wanda made her way towards the Burke home, muttering a funeral march under her breath. She knocked on the door and was instantly answered by a girl with long blonde hair of about 12.  
  
"Hi, I'm Paris," the girl, Paris, said, smiling obnoxiously. It was obvious to Wanda that she was a teeny-bopper.  
  
"Hi," Wanda forced a smile on her face, instantly not liking the girl. "Is your mother here?"  
  
"Yeah," Paris replied. "She's upstairs. MOM!" She yelled this quite loudly and a woman ran downstairs.  
  
"Oh, sorry, didn't hear you. I'm Sarah, James, Kyle and Sam should be around here somewhere. shortly." Sarah looked around.  
  
"Mommy!" A little kid with blonde hair yelled, running up the stairs. "Kyle hit me!"  
  
"I did not!" Kyle retorted appearing. He had dirty blonde hair as well and was about 8 and dressed as a mini-skater. Sarah sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to come here to this," Sarah said, picking up James.  
  
"Mum," A new girl entered the scene, dark red hair, brown roots showing, dressed in black walked into the room. "Paris took my pick."  
  
"Samantha! I never did such a thing!"  
  
"Quit lying. I knew you took it! Where is it?"  
  
"I was only practicing-"  
  
"Practicing my ass!"  
  
"Girls! Say hello to Wanda, she's your babysitter this evening." The girls turned to Wanda, said hello quickly and went back to fighting.  
  
"I can't wait until Mia shows up! Then I can get away from you!" Sam said.  
  
"Samantha!" Sarah scolded sternly.  
  
"I was talking about Paris."  
  
"Mia is one of Sam's friends, she, her friend Kathy, and their boyfriends, Johnny, Paul and Drake are going out to a movie this evening," Sarah explained. Wanda sighed inwardly, happy that one of the nuisances was going to be gone.  
  
"That's no way to think!" Sam said, turning sharply to Wanda.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"You called me a nuisance!"  
  
"Sam, be reasonable!" Sarah said, butting in.  
  
"I heard her say it loud and clear!"  
  
"I didn't say that," Wanda said, trying to be patient.  
  
"Ooh! I know what happened!" Paris said, cackling with glee. "Sam's a mutant!" The Family turned towards Sam.  
  
"This true?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Um. I don't know! Ergh!" Just then, a horn honked outside. "That's my ride. Ta!" With that, Sam left the room.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to witness that," Sarah began. "Sam can be a bit rude at times- I mean, with this mutant problem." Sarah trailed off.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Wanda said, trying to stand her ground.  
  
"Well, I've got to be going, going to meet Nate at the restaurant in fifteen minutes. I'll be home around 11, Sam will be home around 10, and bed times are 8:30 for the boys and 9 for Paris. Pizza is in the oven." Sarah quickly kissed her children goodbye and left the house.  
  
"So," Paris began. "Why are you here anyway?"  
  
"I'm here so I can baby-sit to get some money so me and my friends can buy some instruments to compete in Bayville Battle of the Bands." Wanda said.  
  
"Girls can't rock," Paris replied, pretending that she knew what she was talking about.  
  
"My friends, if you could call them that, aren't girls. And yes, we can. I play bass."  
  
"Show me," Paris challenged, placing her hands on her hips. "I'll get Sam's guitar." Paris quickly left and returned a few minutes later, placing the guitar in Wanda's hands.  
  
"Oh, joy," Wanda said sarcastically. She smiled evilly and took the guitar, and began strumming. By luck, or powers, she could easily play 'Under the Bridge.' "Yeah, you're right, girls can't rock," Wanda said, placing the guitar back in Paris's hands. "Now, let's start a movie, shall we, boys?" Wanda asked, taking James' hand as he lead her down into the basement to pick out a movie to watch.  
  
~  
  
The boys eventually chose to watch Pirates of the Caribbean. That left Paris mooning over how hot Orlando Bloom was, and Wanda, fuming that Paris only liked him for his looks, Wanda had liked him since she had seen the first Lord of the Rings and he was a nobody, and Wanda, claiming that Johnny Depp was the hottest man alive, and an incredible actor.  
  
"Woohoo! Go Will!" Kyle and James cheered from their seats. James lept up, causing the popcorn bowl to spill. "CRAP!"  
  
"James! Don't use bad language!" Paris scolded.  
  
"Paris, who's the babysitter here? You, or me?" Wanda threatened.  
  
"You," Paris sighed.  
  
"Good, now, please, be a doll and clean up the popcorn. Thank you."  
  
The kids went to bed quite well for Wanda, and it was around 10 when Sam showed up. Loudly. She, Mia, Kathy, Paul, Johnny and Drake came into the house. The boys were wearing some of the strangest get up, and it was obvious that Sam had changed after she had left the house. The boys were all wearing fishnets, pumps, blue eyeshadow and lab coats, and the girls were also wearing fishnets, Sam was wearing a French-maids's outfit, and the other two were wearing corsets.  
  
"Where did you go in those outfits?" Wanda asked, glaring at the six.  
  
"Rocky Horror," they all answered simultaneously.  
  
"That explains a lot," Wanda said, nodding.  
  
"Yeah, it does. The guys aren't usually like this," Mia said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, cough cough," Kathy added, laughing.  
  
"All right, all right. You five, out. Sam, bed. And out of that ridiculous thing!" Wanda ordered. Sam looked at her, raising an eyebrow, but seeing Wanda's icy eyes, she quickly insisted that everyone leave the house.  
  
"You're no fun," Sam said.  
  
"I know. After having to deal with 'Princess Paris' I'm not a fun person." Wanda said, folding her arms over her chest. "Oh, and Sam," Sam turned around to face Wanda.  
  
"Yes?" She asked, sickly sweet.  
  
"Keep your mental powers in check, I don't like people going into my brain." Sam glowered and quickly left the room, fuming.  
  
~  
  
"And fifty aught to cover it. I'm so sorry that Paris gave you such a hard time!" Sarah said, apologizing to Wanda later that night. "We'll talk to her in the morning, all right, now it's time for you to go home. See you later!" Sarah called as Wanda walked out of the house. Once Wanda stepped into the car, she took out her wallet.  
  
"No, not fifty. One hundred fifty. After living with the Brotherhood, you pick up a trick or too," Wanda laughed, driving out of sight.  
  
~  
  
"Well, how was it?" Lance asked, grinning as Wanda walked through the door.  
  
"It was hell and back again. Got one fifty though," Wanda said, tossing the money on the kitchen table.  
  
"One fifty? Bloody 'ell! Shiela! You're a frikkin' genius!" John said, hugging Wanda tightly.  
  
"Let. Me. Go. Now," Pyro obliged quickly. They then heard a loud sound from up above. They quickly all rushed to Pietro's room, where he had a make shift drum set and was banging away.  
  
"No rhythm," commented Lance.  
  
"No sense of style," Pyro added.  
  
"No grace," Todd added.  
  
"Face it guys, he sucks." Wanda said, looking at them.  
  
"Well, he's out. But where are we going to get a new drummer?" The three boy's eyes once again fell on Wanda.  
  
"Oh, no. Not again." 


	3. Story time with Lance!

Band of Brotherhoodies  
  
Disclaimer: Your mom threw away your best porno mag!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
DemonRogue13- Thanks!  
  
Rogue77- I know he was! Those kids were modeled after my family. Hehe! I love getting back at my sister when no body's watching. I manage to stay sane in this situation somehow, I'd like to know how though.  
  
~  
  
"So, you want ME to play drums, and Pietro to play guitar? You have a death wish or something?" Wanda asked, looking at the boys.  
  
"No," Todd began. "But we do have a wish to win cash! Please, Wanda?"  
  
"Fine. But I get half."  
  
"HALF? Wanda are you in-" Lance stopped short. "Er- I mean, of course Wanda, anything." Wanda smiled as Lance mumbled something under his breath sounding like 'Money whore.'  
  
"Oh, a money whore am I? Well, then I'll just take this back," She placed the fifty in the cup of her bra.  
  
"Who wants to go in and get it?" Pietro asked. No one raised their hands. Well, Pyro and Todd looked like they would, but seeing Wanda's hands glow purple, they meekly put their hands down.  
  
"That's what I thought. Now, either you play by my rules, or you don't play," Wanda threatened.  
  
"We'll play, we'll play!" They all said and Wanda snickered.  
  
"All right, then you all need to help pay to. I'm not the only one working a job!"  
  
~  
  
"So, Mr. Alvers?" An old lady peered over the top of her glasses at Lance.  
  
"Yes, that's me," Lance said. "I'm here about the job interview?"  
  
"Ah yes, well, the job at the Book Checkout was recently filled, but we have an opening." She looked down at her desk, reading the paper, the letterhead read 'Bayville Public Library.' "We have an opening for Children's Story Time."  
  
"Oh, sure, I'll take it I guess," Lance said, not really paying attention. He was more focused on the picture of the naked lady in the window of the church across the way.  
  
"Good, story time starts at one." She said, smirking. "You'll be making up the stories today, as we didn't have time to figure out the book schedule." The second she walked away, Lance realized what he had just signed up for. Story Time.  
  
~  
  
So, Lance arrived at the public library at one, just in time for story time.  
  
"Ah, your audience awaits," A boy said, sniggering. Lance shot him a look that clearly said 'Drop-dead.'  
  
So Lance rounded the bend in the library and approached the little midgets eagerly awaiting their story.  
  
"STORY TIME! STORY TIME! YAY!" They chorused happily. Some even clapped their hands together in pure delight.  
  
Lance took a seat on the stool and stared at his wide-eyed audience.  
  
"Erum. Hello. I'm Lance," Lance began.  
  
"HI LANCE!" They yelled.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time for a story. Um. Yes, a story. About a. beautiful princess.named." Lance racked his mind. "Kitty!"  
  
"Kitty?" A little girl asked. "That's the name of an animal!"  
  
"Yes, it is, and the Princess Kitty loved animals. So, one day, she was out in the fields, playing with her animal friends, one of them was even a purple dragon named. Lockheed! Yes, Lockheed. When all of the sudden, and evil man named Charlie came and took her away and locked her in a tower never to be seen again!"  
  
The little kiddies gasped, instantly taking a liking to Princess Kitty and her dragon Lockheed. They instantly, also, hated the evil Charlie for taking Princess Kitty away from Lockheed.  
  
"But, you see," Lance continued. "Lockheed got away! And he flew to the neighboring prince. Dominic Alvers! The Good Prince Dominic! And it was known that the Good Prince Dominic loved Princess Kitty and wanted to marry her. So, Lockheed said to the Good Prince Dominic, 'Good Prince Dominic, Princess Kitty has been taken by the evil Charlie and locked in a tower! You must save her!' So, doing the only Good Prince thing to do, Good Prince Dominic mounted his trusty steed. Jeep, and was off to rescue Princess Kitty."  
  
"Did he meet a magical fairy on the way?" One little girl asked.  
  
"Why, yes he did. And what was this fairy's name?" He asked, looking for an answer.  
  
"Marie!" The girl giggled. Lance raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, and on the way to rescue Princess Kitty, the Good Prince Dominic met a fairy named Marie. 'Good Prince Dominic,' the fairy said. 'Beware! I have just been told that evil Charlie has just gotten a new knight. The Metal Fisted Piotr. Beware!' With that, the fairy Marie disappeared with a poof of blue smoke."  
  
"Did the smoke smell?" A little boy asked.  
  
"Um. Yeah. Like. Sulfer."  
  
"What's sulfer?" Some kids asked.  
  
"An icky smelling thing." Lance explained.  
  
"So. was Marie really a bad fairy in disquise?"  
  
"Um. Yes. Because she secretly worked for evil Charlie."  
  
"Then why did she tell Good Prince Dominic about The Metal Fisted Piotr?"  
  
"Because. She did?" Lance tried. The kiddies accepted this. "So, Good Prince Dominic, Lockheed and Jeep traveled and traveled towards evil Charlie's manor. They got their easily, and entered in the dead of night."  
  
"Why was night dead?"  
  
"No, no no, the night wasn't dead."  
  
"Then why did you say that it was the dead of night?"  
  
"It's an expression." And the kiddies accepted this. "So, they creped up the stairs up the tallest tower where Princess Kitty was. He was just about to open the door, when the Metal Fisted Piotr attacked!" The kiddies gasped. "So the Good Prince Dominic and the Metal Fisted Piotr fought and fought and fought, and soon, the Good Prince Dominic had defeated the Metal Fisted Piotr."  
  
The kiddies clapped happily. "Did the Good Prince Dominic kill the Metal Fisted Piotr? I don't like violence," one kiddy said.  
  
"Um. No. He just gave him a good telling off. And he didn't get any candy for a long time!" One of the kiddies burst into tears at this terrifying thought. "So, the Good Prince Dominic rescued Princess Kitty, and the next day, they were married and lived happily ever after. The end." Lance got a far away look in his eyes.  
  
"Maybe he's dead," one kiddy said.  
  
"Go poke him," Kiddy 2 said.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"You chicken?"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Then do it!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"I double dog dare you!" The kiddies gasped. A double dog dare? NO ONE could not do a double dog dare. So, Kiddy 1 got up and walked over to Lance, or should I say, the Good Prince Dominic and poked him roughtly on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh-What? What? Where's the fire? Pietro! Go get the fire hose! Pyro's at it again!" He shouted.  
  
The kiddies starred at him. Their new storyteller was insane.  
  
"You okay mister?" Kiddy 3 asked.  
  
"Yeah, well, that wraps up story time! C'Ya!" Lance got up and frolicked over to the public library desk to collect his money.  
  
"Can I have my pay now?" Lance asked.  
  
"What pay?" The lady asked.  
  
"My pay for working."  
  
"I'm sorry, maybe you didn't understand. This was a volunteer job. There is no money involved." This hit Lance like a ton of bricks, or should I say, The Metal Fisted Piotr's fist. 


	4. Pietro, the Pizza Delivery Boy

Band of Brotherhoodies 4.  
  
Disclaimer: Why are care taker and care giver the same thing?  
  
Note: ASGT knows NOTHING of sororities.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Rogue77- I want to know how too. I had lots of fun writing Lance's story.  
  
~  
  
"So you mean to tell us that you didn't get paid at all?" Wanda asked, glaring at Lacne.  
  
"Erum... Yes?" Lance winced.  
  
"Man, I could do such a better job than you," Pietro said, grinning.  
  
"At what job?" Todd asked, looking at Pietro, almost challenging him.  
  
"Well, it just so happens that the Slice of Heaven Pizzaria has an opening for pizza delivery boy," Wanda smirked. "I hope you don't mind if I signed you up." Pietro looked flabbergasted.  
  
"Cheap stab at my name!" Pietro frowned. "Quicksilver is another name for mercury, and Mercury was the Greek, or was it Roman? Well, whatever god it was, had wings on his feet, and on his head," Pietro gestured to his super- kinky-gelled-antennas.  
  
"Oh, my apologies," Wanda said, her voice dripping with sarcasum. "You start tonight," With that, Wanda left the room, her hips swaying. Three of the four boys in the room stared after her hungrily.  
  
"You thre—Wait a second! Three! Lance! Have you abandoned all hope and reason as to falling for MY SISTER?" Pietro asked, grabbing Lance and shaking him profoundly.  
  
"Um... Pretty girl--- I mean, no, not at all," Lance said, looking around nervously, not wanting to face the wrath of Pietro.  
  
"Good," Pietro said, leaving the room. Lance, John and Todd all collapsed into laughter.  
  
"He bought it!" Lance said, grinning.  
  
"Pay up!" John said, holding out his hand. Todd reached into his pocket grudgingly and pulling out a twenty dollar bill. John took it and examined it, finding what he was looking for, he turned to Todd angrily.  
  
"You stole it! From me!"  
  
"How do you know?" Todd asked, knowing full well what had actually happened.  
  
"The number! On my twenty it was 5525486148, on this one it's 55254861...4...6... Argh!" John said quite annoyed, having his logic unlogicized.  
  
"Where did you get that money?" Lance asked.  
  
"Oh... Um... Hehe..." With that, Lance launched himself at the amphibian.  
  
~  
  
"Okay, got it! Good! Be there in... Oh... Fifteen minutes?" Pietro guessed, putting down the phone at Slice of Heaven. "Hey! One order of cheese!" He yelled at the pizza maker, and whipped down to the mens room to check his complexion.  
  
"Pizza grease! All over my face! Dear god! Is there no mercy left?" Pietro asked, whipping out his Clean and Clear oil absorbing sheets. A few seconds later, he was out of the room, and waiting anxiously for the pizza. The phone rang again.  
  
~  
  
Ten minutes later, Pietro had promised to deliver a bunch of pizzas to a bunch of a sorority. Pietro, abandoning the cheese pizza order of ten minutes ago, grabbed all the pizzas he could and walked off to the sorority, anxious to see these lovely ladies. So, he was running down the street with the pizzas when he came to the house. Delta Gamma. He rang the doorbell and a blond woman opened up.  
  
"Ooh! Hey sexy!" She chided.  
  
"I'm here with th—You're not to bad looking yourself," Pietro said, instantly forgetting his job as he was locked on to her tanktop and skimpy underwear she was wearing.  
  
"Come on in! Me and the pledgies were having a pillow fight!" She giggled. Pietro walked in the door, seeing about 15 girls all wearing various forms of underwear and pajamas with pillows in their arms. He dropped the pizzas down.  
  
"Oh, I'm Alison by the way," She said, smiling. "And this is Tessa," She gestured to a girl with black hair, "Betsy," She gestured to an Asian looking girl with purple hair. "Lorna," She pointed at a girl with green and black streaked hair. "And Emma," She gestured to a girl with platinum blond hair.  
  
"I'm Pietro, and I'm in heaven," Pietro breathed.  
  
"Good to know, luv," Betsy said in a British accent, snaking an arm around Pietro's waist.  
  
"Why's such a hottie like you doing delivering pizzas?" Lorna asked.  
  
"Well, I, I, I'm starting a band with my friends, and we needed some funds," He began.  
  
"Ooh! A band!" Betsy giggled, smiling, inches from his face, as the gap closed, he could smell the alcohol on her breath.  
  
"I love men in bands," Emma cooed, leaning down to pick up the pizza's Pietro had brought, giving Pietro a generous view.  
  
"Hey," A new voice said from the door, walking in. "Don't forget me."  
  
"Oh, sorry, JM," Alison said, looking at the new girl, also with black hair. "This is Jeanne-Marie," Alison gestured to her and Jeanne-Marie waved. "She's Canadian," She whispered to Pietro.  
  
"She drunk too?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Aren't we all?" Tessa asked, cocking her head to the side. "Emma got us the stuff!"  
  
"British charms," Both she and Betsy said together, laughing.  
  
"And some other things..." Pietro said. "Heey! Those are my pants! Okay! We can take them off!" He said, grinning like a fool.  
  
"All right! I'm sorry, I've gotta call this pillow fight off! Pledgies! You get the night off!" Alison called as quite a few of the girls ploughed upstairs. "AND DON'T COME DOWN UNTILL NOON!" She yelled after them, some light flickering in strange patterns across the room.  
  
"Now, where were we?" JM asked, approaching Pietro.  
  
~  
  
Pietro woke up the next morning in a strange place. With five other bodies on a pullout couch. Five other naked bodies.  
  
"Kinky," Pietro whispered.  
  
"Whaaaa?" One of the girls, who he recognized as Betsy said, waking up.  
  
"CRAP! I forgot! I had to get back to work! They're gonna kill me! Wanda's gonna kill me!"  
  
"Wanda?" Betsy asked, sitting up right, and sounding slightly menacing..  
  
"My sister."  
  
"Good," Betsy growled.  
  
"Well, thanks for the great night girls! I've gotta run!" Pietro ran around the room, left his phone number on the wall and dashed out of the house after putting on his pants.  
  
~  
  
"YOUR FIRED!"  
  
"WHAT?" Pietro yelled. "HOW CAN I BE FIRED? I GOT DISTRACTED!"  
  
"YOU SPENT THE NIGHT AT A SORORITY! DIDN'T COME BACK! AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, THEY DIDN'T PAY US FOR THE PIZZA!" The pizza man roared at Pietro.  
  
"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? I QUIT!" Pietro roared back.  
  
"YOU CAN'T QUIT! WE JUST FIRED YOU!"  
  
"YEAH, WELL I QUIT FIRST! AND I'M TAKING THE HAT!" Pietro yelled, running out of the door.  
  
~  
  
"YOU WERE FIRED?!?" Wanda yelled.  
  
"Lemme explain!" Pietro said, as he began explaining.  
  
"YOU SLEPT WITH A SORORITY?" Wanda yelled louder.  
  
"AND DIDN'T TELL US? I'M ASHAMED!" John yelled at equal volume.  
  
"Yeah, well, um..." Just then the phone ran and Pietro ran to get it. "Ah! It's you girls! I'd love to come over! Yep! All right!" With that, Pietro was out the door.  
  
"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him." 


	5. Todd's trip to the petstore and back in

Band of Brotherhoodies  
  
Disclaimer: Ha! I've seen it!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Kyuushi- Danke! Sure, I'm planning on having the sorority girls show up later, possibly at the concert, so yeah, I'll include Crystal for you!  
  
Bleedingmoon89- Yes, yes, don't worry! They shall all get jobs before they actually start attempting to practice. Only problem is... I don't know what jobs Todd and Pyro should get! Errugh!  
  
Flamable- Yes, it know it was. But it was fun! Pietro WOULD do that, and he WOULD be a pizza guy. XD.  
  
DemonRogue13- THANKS!  
  
RyanGosling4Ever- Can I have a Pietro plushie too?  
  
Rogue77- From what I've heard, yeah, she is. Alison is Dazzler, and Jeanne- Marie is Aurora. I just can't remember their last names... Wow, I'm actually funny. I feel like dancing, but I must refrain from dancing now.  
  
~  
  
"I'm going to kill you," Wanda said relatively patiently when Pietro appeared after his phone call.  
  
"Now... Don't kill me before our brush with fame! I'm the sex object of the band! You NEED me! Without me, there is-" Wanda cut Pietro off.  
  
"A really good band!"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"Well, look on the bright side, yo," Todd said, bouncing between the two. "I got a job!"  
  
"Where?" The twins turned to look at the slimy green creature.  
  
"The pet shop," Todd said. "My shift starts at..." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "In 15 minutes."  
  
"Well then you better hop to it Froggy! Hop! Hop away now!" John called, shooing Todd out the door.  
  
~  
  
"Um... Yo, I'm Todd, the new guy that you hired," Todd said, leaning against the counter where a pimply red-haired guy with glasses stood.  
  
"Hi, I'm Peter," Peter said. "You can start by cleaning the guinea pigs cages," He gestured to a corner of the store that smelled awful and had the sounds of many little obnoxious guinea pigs in it.  
  
"Great... Can I get something to clean it with? Ya' know, like a maid?" Peter smirked and handed Todd new bedding, plastic gloves and a garbage can. "Thank you very much," He said, before waddling off to face his doom.  
  
An hour later, Todd waddled back from cleaning the cages, smelling like... well... crap.  
  
"That sucked, man," Todd said, looking at Peter.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not giving the orders, I'm only passing them on."  
  
"Who's the one givin' um?" Peter replied by pointing to a door in the back.  
  
"The boss." Todd swallowed his fear that came up when Peter said the name and began walking towards the door. Once he got there, he gingerly knocked on it.  
  
"What is it?" The voice from inside came. He could tell it was a girl.  
  
"Um... I'm Todd, the new employee yo, an' I jus' thought I'd introduce myself," He said.  
  
"Fine, come in." The door swung open reavealing a small office where a girl with brown pigtails in her hair stood, typing madly on the computer with a cat. She spun around when he entered.  
  
"Hey, I'm Clarice, nice ta meet you," Clarice stood out a hand. "I'm not actually the boss here, my older sister, Crystal is, but she's busy. Some sorority thingy... And some guy that everyone said was hot... what was his name? Pie throw?" Clarice shook her head. "Oh, and this is Dusty," She held out the white Persian. Todd reached out gently to pet it.  
  
"Pietro?" He asked, petting the soft white ball of fluff.  
  
"That was it! You know the guy?" She cocked her head to one side.  
  
"Do I? Man, I live in the same house as him. We're tryin' to get money so we can enter the Bayville Battle of the Bands competition," Todd said as the cat began purring.  
  
"Ooh! Cool! What's your band gonna be called? Crystal got tickets for me through her sorority, donno how."  
  
"We donno yet," Todd confessed.  
  
"That sucks, well, I hope you guys do an awesome job, but now, if you'll excuse me, I've gotta finish talking to this guy about a flying pig," Clarice turned back to the computer and resumed typing. That was Todd's signal to leave. And leave he did. Once he shut the door behind it, he slid down against it. He closed his eyes. Until a shadow loomed over him. It was Peter.  
  
"Ahck! You tryin' to scare a guy to death? What is it?" Todd asked, standing up abruptly.  
  
"You met Clari?" Peter asked, Todd nodded. "Whaddya think?"  
  
"She's... awesome!"  
  
"Yeah... That's what her last guy said..." Peter said mournfully.  
  
"What last guy?"  
  
"The last guy who worked here. Went out and he got a little too... comfortable if you know what I mean, Clari's still got his skeleton in the back room."  
  
"An' what makes you exempt from the wrath of Clarice?" Todd asked.  
  
"Me? I'm her cousin." Todd was about to say something untill the door opened behind him, sending him backwards on top of the poor person who opened it. Clarice.  
  
"I KNEW IT! YOU WERE TRYING TO GET INTO MY PANTS TOO!" Clarice yelled, pushing Todd off of her.  
  
"Now listen here, I wasn't, yo! I jus' fell back, if ya follow," Todd said, getting up and inching backwards.  
  
"No, I don't," Clarice advanced.  
  
"Dude, run," Peter said, whispering to Todd.  
  
"Already there!" Todd yelled, before running out of the store, and away from Clarice and Peter.  
  
"He left his paycheck," Peter mused.  
  
"Oh well, more for me!" Clarice giggled high-fiving Peter.  
  
~  
  
"So," Pietro said as Todd told him his story. "You got chased all the way here by Crystal's rabid younger sister? Clarice?" Todd nodded.  
  
"You're hopeless," Lance mused.  
  
"Crikey, you sure are mate. You held that job the shortest outta all of us! Exept for me, cause I haven't gotten one yet." John said, smirking.  
  
"But you are SO getting one next," Wanda said, her eyes narrowing. "Or else." 


	6. John's a hero!

** Band of Brotherhoodies  
  
Disclamier: As our regular views know, I'm right on the edge of hip... Or hip replacement.  
  
Review Response: **

******Flamable—Thanks for the killer idea that I just got from your review. A grocery clerk! Yes, there will be pineapples, just for you!**

******Demon Rogue 13- Glad you liked it.**

******Kyuushi- Thanks! No problem. She'll appear later too… At the concert. Thanks for reviewing! **

******Snowee—Thanks!**

******Note-- The bold thing is being majorly stupid. Sorry for having the**

********

* * *

**********  
"G'day!" John chortled as he walked into the door of Walley's Grocer the next morning. "I'm Saint John Allerdyce, and I'm here about the job as food stalker."  
  
"It's stocker, not stalker," A rather fat man with a burly mustache said.  
  
"Yes, yes, well, do I get the job or not?" John placed his hands on his hips and glared at the rather fat man. The fat man looked around and then looked back down at John.  
  
"Well, since you're the only person who's showed up... You're hired!" He threw John a dark green apron. "You can start by stocking the fruit. There's a huge vat of pineapples that need work."  
  
"Jolly good than!" John than pranced off to where the fruit was to be stalked, er, stocked.**

* * *

**********"_OH! Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_" John sang as he placed the pineapples neatly in a pyramid.  
  
"SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!" His audience of little kids and their mothers, and some rather strange other beings yelled, quite amused by John's rendition of Sponge Bob.  
  
"_Absorbant and yellow and porous is he_!"  
  
"SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!"  
  
"_If nautical nonsense be something you wish_!"  
  
"SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS!"  
  
"_That drop on the deck and flop like a fish_!"  
  
"SPONGE BOB SQARE PANTS! SPONGE BOB SQURE PANTS! SPONGE BOB SQUARE PANTS! SPONGE BON SQUARE PANTS! SPONGE- Bob Square- Oh, hello..." John finished meekly, staring into the face of Walley himself. "And that kids, is why television is bad for you, it gets you in trouble," John looked back at the kids and shooed them off. He then turned back to look at Walley. "Oi! You look jus' like the fat man who hired me!" John said stupidly.  
  
"I AM the fat man who hired you," Walley narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Oh, please, Walley, don't fire me! No, no, please! Don't fire me! I live on the streets with my friends, and we have to get odd jobs to pay for food, last night I only had one moldy fry from McDonalds, and I slept under a bridge, with only the clothes on my back, and my lovely shiela to keep me warm. Oh, please, please, don't fire me!" John got down on his knees and looked up at Walley, his eyes wide, threatening to spill over with fake tears.  
  
"Ah, you got me kid," Walley said, looking sternly at John.  
  
"You really mean it?" John asked, standing back up.  
  
"NO! YOU'RE FIRED!"  
  
"AAAAKKKKKKKK!" A loud scream echoed from Isle 5. The Home Supplies Isle.  
  
"HELP! LITTLE TIMMY WAS PLAYING WITH A LIGHTER AND ISLE FIVE CAUGHT ON FIRE!" A woman screamed, running to Walley, clutching him, crying.  
  
"What do I look like? A super hero?" Walley asked, looking disdainfully at the woman. "All I care about is my prophets!"  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am?" John asked, dragging the woman away from Walley. "I'm no super hero, but I once worked for a super villan. Well, super villan, but he wore a bucket on his head and a cape..."  
  
"Is this going anywhere? Timmy is dying!" The woman yelled sternly.  
  
"Right... I'm just what you need!" John ripped off his apron and struck a pose. "I'm... PYRO! DUN DUN DUN! Here I come! To save the day!" John yelled, leaping into the flames that had now engulfed quite a bit of isle five, isle six, and isle four.  
  
"Never fear, Timmy! For Pyro is here!" John pranced through the flames, making sure they didn't burn him until he found a poor little kid hovering in a corner right below some vodka that was threatening to fall.  
  
"Help me mister!" Timmy said, weekly, coughing.  
  
"No problemo kiddie!" John said, moonwalking towards Timmy, ignoring the banana peel on the floor. SHLIP! John skidded head long into the display of vodka that Timmy was hovering by, sending the vodka toppling to the floor, breaking. SHABOOM! A big explosion racked the store, which the fire had now consumed all of.  
  
"Timmy..." Timmy's mother said, crying into John's apron.  
  
"Look! What's that!" A random passerby said, pointing at the firey store of DOOM!  
  
"It's a bird!" They pointed to one part of the fire.  
  
"It's a plane!" They pointed to another.  
  
"NO! It's... Dundundundun! A weird guy in spandex with a kid on his back?" Yes, that ruined the atmosphere.  
  
"Sir! Sir! Can we speak with you a moment!" The news crews, that had arrived, grabbed John as soon as he left the fire.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not," John said, with Timmy still on his back.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I'm Trish Tilby, Channel 42 reporter. We're here with breaking news. A fire has just erupted in Walley's Grocer in downtown Bayville. I'm here with a brave young man who risked life and limb to go into the flaming building and rescue poor little Timmy Turner. Young man, what is your name?" Trish turned to John.  
  
"Saint John Allerdyce!" John said happily, winking at his audience.  
  
"And may I be the first to say, you certainly are a saint!"  
  
"That's not what me mother said. She said I'm as far away from a saint as you can possibly get. Possibly the fact that saint's don't burn down marijuana fields and get half the town high when their powers first immerge..." John was rambling.  
  
"Powers?" Trish raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yerp. I'm a mutant! And damn proud o' it too!"  
  
"So, what _are_ your powers?"  
  
"I can manipulate fire! So, therefore, it was bloody easy for me to rescue this sweet little pumpkin. An' I got me own theme song!"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Now for those of our audience at home who may think that you started the fire, what were you doing at Walley's Grocers?"  
  
"I was workin'. I was a food stocker, until Walley fired me fer' singin' on the job. Then lil' Timmy had wondered loose in Isle Five, and set a few pieces of paper on fire."  
  
"And there was no fire extinquisher?" Trish asked.  
  
"Well, if there was, no one was smart enough to use it."  
  
"Are you saying that the general populace is stupid?"  
  
"Umm... If they fear us mutants jus' because we got some powers that they don't... Um, yeah, that would make 'um stupid," John said with a smile.  
  
"Well thank you Mr. Allerdyce, but one last question before we leave."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Why did you save Timmy?"  
  
"Because I felt it was my civic duty! Nah, not really. I did it because I felt that that's what my shiela woulda wanted me to do."  
  
"Thank you Mr. Allerdyce. I'm Trish Tilby, goodnight!" The TV was then shut off.  
  
"Great, just great, he gets a job stocking pineapples, and gets instant hero status, and we're stuck doing messy jobs and get no hero status!" Lance whinned.  
  
"We were heroes once too, ya know," Todd said.  
  
"But you caused all those accidents," Wanda pointed out.  
  
"Excuse me, but I think it was you who first caused the first accident!" Lance shot back.  
  
"Fuck off!" Wanda said angrily, getting up.  
  
"Well, at least I got one god thing outta this," Pietro said.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"A whole buncha girl's phone numbers!" This caused the entirety of the Brotherhood who was there to launce a pillow at Pietro, who saw it coming and ran to the door. SHMACK!  
  
"Watch where ya goin', mate!" John chirped cheerfully. "An' guess what? I got a butt load o' money! So, when do we start with the song writin'?" This caused the pillows to be launched at John. **


End file.
